Super Mario
The Super Mario series, is a series of platform/adventure video games starring the titular plumber Mario. The name is often used to identify the general Mario series, but it is actually a sub-series of it. Super Mario games differ from other Mario games in that they are platformer adventures. It can be noted by seeing what makes Super Mario Bros. different from Mario Bros. Video Games Note that we don't include games titled Super Mario only because they star Mario, while not being platform adventures, such as Super Mario Kart or Super Mario RPG. Original games The original Super Mario series are basically all main games in the Mario series, with the exception of Mario Bros., plus Super Paper Mario and Super Mario Run: *''Super Mario Bros.'' (September 13, 1985), Famicom/NES. Later re-released for Game Boy Advance, Wii Virtual Console, 3DS Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (June 3, 1986), Famicom, known as Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels outside Japan. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (October 9, 1988), NES, known as Super Mario USA in Japan. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (October 23, 1988), Famicom/NES. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Mario Land'' (April 21, 1989), Game Boy. Re-released in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Mario World'' (November 21, 1990), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console and in 2016 for New 3DS Virtual Console. Originally known as Super Mario Bros. 4: Super Mario World. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (October 21, 1992), Game Boy. Re-released in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (January 21, 1994), Game Boy. Being a Wario game, and featuring Mario only as a cameo, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. Re-released in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (August 15, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Being a Yoshi game, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario 64'' (June 23, 1996), Nintendo 64. Re-released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2015 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (July 19, 2002), GameCube. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (May 15, 2006), Nintendo DS. Re-released in 2015 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Super Paper Mario'' (April 9, 2007), Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (November 1, 2007), Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (November 12, 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (May 23, 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (November 3, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (July 28, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (November 18, 2012), Wii U. Formerly known as New Super Mario Bros. Mii in demo version. **''New Super Luigi U'' (June 19, 2013), expansion pack to New Super Mario Bros. U. It was later also released as a stand-alone game. *''Super Mario 3D World'' (November 21, 2013), Wii U. *''Super Mario Run'' (December 15, 2016), iOS, Android. *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (October 27, 2017), Nintendo Switch. Additionally Super Mario Maker released on September 10, 2015 for Wii U can be considered part of the series, since it allows creation of levels based on Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. Remakes *''Super Mario Bros. Special'' (1986), NEC PC-8801. *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Arcade. *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Famicom Disk System. Starring characters from the All Night Nippon radio show. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (March 8, 1986), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario World'' (1991), Game Watch. *''BS Super Mario USA'' (March 31, 1996), Satellaview. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (May 4, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (November 21, 2004), Nintendo DS. Re-releases in compilations *''2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' (November 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris./Nintendo World Cup'' (November 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet'' (December 1990), NES. *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (July 14, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Includes Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. USA and Super Mario Bros. 3. *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' (December 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Mario Advance'' (March 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (March 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (September 20, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Might not be considered part of the Super Mario series, since it only includes a remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (July 14, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 and a remake of Mario Bros. Arcade Machines *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Pachislot'' (1989). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed slot machine. *''Super Mario World'' (1991). A Super Mario World themed skee ball-like game. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (April 25, 1992). A Super Mario World themed pinball machine. *''Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World'' (june 1992). A Super Mario Bros. themed Pinball. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' (2003). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed Medal Game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Coin World'' (2011). A New Super Mario Bros. Wii themed slot machine. Cinema & TV works specifically based on Super Mario games are: *''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach!), released in 1986 only in japan. *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, a TV series based on ''Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2, that also included live action segments. The Legend of Zelda cartoon was featured instead of Super Mario episodes on fridays, but the live action segment was still included. It ran for 65 episodes (13 of the Zelda series). *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'', that ran from september 8 to december 1, 1990, lasting 26 episodes, and Super Mario World, that ran from 14 september to 7 december 1991, lasting only 13 episodes. *''Super Mario Bros.'' the first and only live action movie in the series, released on May 28, 1993. In 1994 was also aired Mario All Stars, a compilation of episodes from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and the Super Mario World TV show. Episodes from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World were featured in the Captain N show Captain N & the Video Game Masters. Publications Many comic books and novels were written featuring the title "Super Mario" (see Mario#Publications), but works directly based on the games are: *The Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 comics by Valiant, publicated on Nintendo Comics System issues 5, 6, 8 and 9 (this one actually based on Dr. Mario). The first episode was released in a preview issue in 1990. A spin-off series titled Game Boy was also featured on Nintendo Comics System comics. *''Super Mario-Kun'' by CoroCoro Comics, a manga only released in Japan, covering many games in the series, with issue 1 released on 27 august 1991 and the currently last issue, number 47 released in December 2013. *''Game Boy Advance - Super Mario Advance'' first book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in september 2001 *''Super Mario-Kun'' by Pikkapika, a manga only released in Japan that lasted for five issues from october 2004 to september 2009. Board Games Many board games based on Super Mario video games have been released. These include: *''Super Mario Bros'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Ladder game'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Mini Pinball'' (1985) *''Super Mario World: Barrel of Yoshis'' (1990). Based on the Barrel of Monkeys game. *''Super Mario World Lucky Coin'' (1990) *''New Super Mario Bros. Coin Adventure'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Gura Gura'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Labyrinth'' (2006) Also some jigsaw puzzles featuring artwork from the series have been released. Toys & merchandise Many Super Mario toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Mario Bros. Gameworld'' (1985). Construction toys by Byggis. *''Super Mario Bros. 3 McDonald's Happy Meal Toys'' (1988). A set of four toys. *''Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards'' (1992) *''Super Mario Bros. Movie Action Figures'' (1993) by Ertl. A line of 6 action figures. Also a Devo Chamber playset and a limited edition Crash Action Police Car have been released. *''Super Mario Bros. Devo Gun'' (1993) by Ertl. A toy weapon based on that from the movie. *''Super Mario Figure Collection'' (2008). Set of action figures based on many characters from the series. Sub-series *Super Mario Bros.: Super Mario games starring both Mario Brothers. *Super Mario Land: Secondary Super Mario games, only released on portable consoles. Links to other series Note: references to recurring Mario elements originated in the Super Mario series, such as Peach, Bowser or Wario, will only be listed if are intended to reference specific Super Mario games and not the Mario series as a whole. Also references in or to Mario's alternate media are not included. Category:Nintendo Category:Series Category:Sub-series